Break Up
by One Nutty Tree
Summary: This brief story is what I think Connor should've done after that brilliant episode with Abby being kidnapped by the mer creatures. I'm not sure whether this could be drawn out into a proper angsty/drama or whether it should stay as a one-shot. Let me know what you think. I wrote this ages ago, so I probably won't continue it.


"Connor, on the other side of the anomaly, I thought I heard you say something, about how you feel you about me." Abby said slowly.

He panicked. Initially Connor tried to deny everything, but then he sighed. This was stupid. He couldn't hide the feeling any longer.

"Abby I –"

The sound of footsteps distracted the pair. It was Caroline, with impeccable timing as per usual.

"Connor you're not even dressed!"

Connor glanced down at himself with a slightly panicked look.

"What?"

"The theatre remember?" she reminded him.

"Oh." He rushed over to his girlfriend but stopped half way there. He glanced at Abby. Even when her clothes were dishevelled and her make-up horrendously smudged she was still beautiful to him. His eyes flickered back to Caroline. His girlfriend simply didn't compare to his flatmate. "I'm sorry I can't do this."

"Honestly Connor it's just the theatre!" Caroline replied with a chuckle.

"No I mean – I want to break up with you."

The first feeling that hit Caroline was anger. He was rejecting _her_? He was lucky to get her in the first place! The second emotion however was far more powerful: relief. She no longer needed to act like she enjoyed his company, his jokes or his kisses. Well, maybe kissing was the exception. He was surprisingly good at it for a beginner.

Finally there came worry. What about the money Leek promised her? It was this thought that spurred Caroline on. She approached Connor.

"What's brought this on?"

"I'm sorry but I like someone else."

Caroline suppressed the urge to laugh. Three guesses who that was. She wondered why it had taken him so long to realise. Abby smiled, hoping desperately that he meant her.

Caroline knew there was no way to salvage their relationship now that the idiot had finally said that. Now she no longer had to pretend. Now she could get her revenge.

"Thank god."

"What?" Connor spluttered.

He wasn't too experienced in the field of dating but he knew enough to realise this wasn't the normal reaction to a break up. Or at least, certainly not the one he'd expected.

"I don't know how much longer I could've put up with your dorky jokes." Connor looked slightly affronted at this comment. He opened his mouth but Caroline put a finger on his lips. "I'm not finished yet." She grinned maliciously. This was going to be fun. "I'm not going to miss your stupid sci-fi references that nobody understands, your pathetic attempt at fashion," she said eying his clothes in distaste. "your rabid pet," Rex seemed to sense the insult and chirped indignantly at Caroline. "your oh so mysterious job that makes you so full of it you can't attend a single date on time, but most of all I won't miss the disgusting excuse for a person which is you!" Caroline yelled.

Abby watched Connor. His expression was truly heart breaking.

"Why did you even go out with me?" he asked quietly.

"I needed the cash."

The horror and betrayal on Connor's face made Abby long to punch his ex. Instead her anger settled for a rather vicious warning.

"Get out."

Caroline made her way to the stairs.

"Even a dork like him must have standards, why does he stay with someone who can't even apply make up properly?" she muttered just loud enough for Abby to hear whilst casting her a nasty look.

Abby narrowed her eyes and Connor finally saw red.

"SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH TEN TIMES ANYTHING YOU'VE EVER EXPERIENCED!"

Even Caroline looked startled by Connor's outburst but she quickly composed herself.

"I don't know, she didn't have to put up with you trying to stick your tongue down her mouth."

With that Caroline left. For a few minutes there was silence.

Abby carefully watched Connor. It was just typical that the first woman he ever dated turned out to be a scheming bitch with her own motives. Finally he turned to face Abby wiping his eyes hastily.

"Am I really that dorky?"

He sounded so lost.

"Oh Connor. Come here."

He walked over to Abby and she hugged him. He hoped she'd never let go, but she did. Connor took in her tired face and remembered what she'd been through.

"You should probably lie down."

"Yeah."

"If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen."

"Connor I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, stop fussing."


End file.
